


Long Time Coming

by ohmyallstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyallstars/pseuds/ohmyallstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s had a crush on Zayn for a while, but his feelings go unnoticed. Or so he thinks. Inspired by <a href="http://likes-boys.tumblr.com/post/35199785670/x">this</a> gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Liam let out a sigh as he was faced with yet another outfit change. This one was actually quite nice, but he still wrinkled his nose when it was already the seventh one he’d worn that day. He loved being in the band, and he tried not to let the long days get to him, but he was only halfway through a sixteen hour photoshoot and there had been no signs of it slowing down.

‘Li, are you changed yet? The stylist wants to fix your hair.’ Zayn said as he ducked under Liam’s privacy curtain. He gave him a quick smile and pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering to be modest. ‘Get a move on, they’re all waiting.’

This was one of the other reasons he hated the long photoshoots. There is no privacy, and the boys would all get changed together is small spaces. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem but as he found himself staring at Zayn’s long, tan limbs stretch over his head he was reminded of the feelings he was harbouring for his bandmate. His fingers itched as he wished he could reach out and trace the muscle that stretched across Zayn’s back, but he knew he couldn’t so he busied himself with getting changed.

When they were finished Liam bent to scoop up his discarded clothes but he let out a very unmanly sound and straighten up when he felt cool fingers slip beneath the waistband of his trousers. Zayn shrugged innocently and swept aside the curtain.

‘You’re pants were showing.’ He said, as he stepped out. ‘Gotta keep it classy for the girls, mate.’

Liam tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding against his ribs and the hunger he felt for Zayn’s soft touch, but they overwhelmed his senses and he simply nodded in way of thanks.

 

‘Alright, boys! Niall, I want you to move between Louis and Liam. Great, thanks. Harry, swap places with Zayn. Yep, okay get in close now boys.’ The photographer was barking orders and they were laughing good-naturedly as they followed them through. After a couple of snaps, the photographer changed his mind and they swapped positions again.

After a while Louis grew restless and he and Harry started messing around, dancing and singing and just having a bit of fun. Niall was egging them on as usual, but Liam and Zayn stayed out of it for the most part.

Harry had Louis’s arms hooked under his own, and they were dancing as if Harry had no control of his limbs and Zayn dragged Liam over so they could join in. The photographer called a break but the boys stayed where they were. Liam decided he wanted to be the arms and they started imitating Michael Jackson dance moves, with Zayn grinding his hips and Liam doing the signature hand movements.

It was all good fun until Zayn grinded is ass harder than before and became painfully aware of the bulge in Liam’s pants. For a moment he froze but then he returned to normal and laughed, before leaving Liam and pulling Niall over to dance.

His heart was racing again and Liam didn’t know how to react, so he made a quick escape with the mumbled excuse of needing the bathroom. He’d expected Zayn to be completely disgusted by him or to at least make a comment about it but he’d said nothing. He hadn’t even leapt away, he’d just subtly moved on.

Frustration, both emotional and sexual, was building in Liam and he didn’t know what to do. He’d liked Zayn for a while, since the Up All Night tour, but he was painfully aware that the other didn’t feel the same. When he knew he couldn’t keep lying to Danielle he’d told the truth and they’d decided to end it, although they remained close friends. She understood that Liam couldn’t help how he felt, and he never meant to hurt her.

He knew all of this, and yet there had been something different with Zayn that day. He would purposely meet his eyes and stare until Liam would look away embarrassed, and he’s found a way to always be touching him. Even if it was just a hand on his arm, or on his back they always had physical contact.

After a couple of minutes, he figured he was calm enough to join the others and he opened the door only to be pushed back inside. Zayn blocked his exit and he backed into the wall.

‘What is it Zayn? Are you alright?’ he asked, his voice catching slightly. The other boy moved towards him, his face expressionless and his eyes dark. ‘Zayn?’

‘Do you like me Liam?’ he asked in a thick and lustful voice. The question caught Liam off guard and he didn’t know whether to lie or admit his feelings so he gave a sort of non-committal nod. ‘Do you want to fuck me?’

‘Stop,’ Liam begged, pushing him aside and moving to the door. Before he could open it Zayn grabbed him and pushed him against it, roughly kissing him. It wasn’t by any means an intimate kiss, it was all tongue and teeth and fuck, it was everything Liam wanted.

His clawed Zayn’s jacket off and threw it on the ground before working his hands up under his shirt. He gasped as Zayn ran his nails down Liam’s spine and pulled out of the kiss momentarily.

Kissing Zayn was the hottest thing Liam had ever experienced; his stubble tore at the soft skin around his lips and he smelled musky and warm. He’d never been with a boy before and he wondered if it was like this with all of them or just because of his feelings for his friend.

Zayn grinded his crotch forward and so that his erection brushed against Liam’s and they both gasped into their kiss. He repeated the action several more times until they were both extremely horny and eager for more.

With shaking hands he unbuttoned Zayn’s trousers and wriggled them off of his hips and down to his thighs. His penis sprang free but Liam ignored it for the time being, instead he brought his hand up to Zayn’s lips. He looked confused for a moment or two but when he realised that Liam was asking permission to go further he opened his mouth and sucked on them. When they were generously covered in saliva, Liam pushed the other boy’s legs further apart with his knee and slid his finger inside Zayn slowly.

Liam stopped at the second knuckle, waiting for him to adjust. All of the heat and passion from the previous minutes had dissipated pretty quickly and he almost gave up, until he curled his finger and Zayn let out a surprised moan. With some of his confidence back, Liam added another finger and curled them again. Zayn pressed his face into his neck, stifling his moans, as Liam stroked his prostate.

Placing his hands on the door, either side of Liam’s head, he braced himself as Liam continued fingering him and placing brash kisses along his jawline and down his neck. They were both breathing heavily and finally neither could take it anymore. Zayn moaned something in Liam’s ear but it was so breathy that he couldn’t understand it.

‘I said – fuck – fuck me.’ He repeated. One of his elbows gave way and he collapsed into Liam’s chest, his breath becoming shallow and uneven. Liam didn’t need any convincing and he pulled out his fingers, wiping them on a hand towel, and then swapped positions with Zayn so that he was standing behind him and Zayn was facing the wall.

Liam heard Zayn mumble something about his pocket and he stuck his hand in to find a condom and a tube of lube. He made a mental note to ask him why he had them in the first place, but he didn’t make a comment.

Unbuttoning his own trousers, he hissed in relief as his penis sprang finally free. Zayn had yanked his shirt over his head and was resting his forehead against the door; his hands back in their braced position. Liam traced the contours of his back with his eyes as he rolled on the condom and covered it with lube, allowing himself for the first time to become aroused by the beautiful dark skinned boy before him. He placed a hand on the middle of Zayn’s back, telling him that he was ready and he nodded and moved his hands to a better position.

Zayn was much tighter than he’d expected and he had better control over his muscles so when he clenched around Liam’s length the pleasure was unbelievable. It took a couple of false starts before they found a rhythm but then Zayn started rocking his hips in time and they increased the pace.

Liam’s skin was burning from the exertion and small beads of sweat had formed on the other boy’s back, but the muffled grunts and moans that were escaping him seemed to be etched into his brain.

Beneath him, he could sense that Zayn was close to orgasm so he quickened the pace and aimed for the tight bundle of nerves deep inside him. With a shuddering moan Zayn came into the hand towel that Liam had thought to grab and hold in place.

Zayn’s muscles clenched at his peak and Liam couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer. The thought that someone might hear them was long forgotten, when Liam cried out in ecstasy and collapsed against Zayn. He rested his forehead between the gasping boy’s shoulder blades for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, before he pulled out and threw the condom into the waste bin.

They spent the next couple of minutes getting dressed and fixing their hair, but Liam couldn’t bring himself to meet Zayn’s gaze or say anything about what had happened. He went to open the door but Zayn stopped him again.

‘I don’t want this to be a one time thing Liam,’ he said frankly. A smile worked its way onto Liam’s flushed face and the fear that had been building in him dissolved.

‘Me neither.’ He admitted. ‘Do you want to get dinner or something?’

Zayn nodded coyly and turned to the door, holding it open for Liam. Both boys had grins plastered on their faces and they were surprised to find the other three boys standing in the hall outside the bathroom. Liam blushed furiously and tried to think of an excuse as to why they were both in the bathroom, but Zayn beat him to it and grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

‘We’re going to get something for dinner; do you want to join us?’ he asked innocently.


End file.
